Díþu-qá'ra Chvarqviáziis
Díþu-qá'ra Chvarqviáziis. A áchos (n) - metal ádis (adj) - poor ákzis (n) - spear, sword al (prep) - behind álkohol (n) - alcohol álkochlikos (adj) - alcoholic ámur (v) - to make sense artos (n) - crime artzikos (adj) - criminal árþas (n) - horse árþazak (v) - ride B bátcha (num) - nine bázias (adj) - happy be (conj) - and (only used for connecting sentences) bék (int) - how béze (intj) - hello, hi bínos (adj) - different, other biþ (v) - grow biþis (n) - growth Ch chakmáþ (n) - war chéqe (v) - breathe chéqelþ (n) - lung chétvias (adj) - for sale chétvizak (v) - sell chol (v) - be born chós (num) - six chozdias (n) - stranger, enemy chozdikos (adj) - hostile chroq (v) - drink (especially used for alcoholic drinks) chök (v) - hear chökalþ (n) - ear D dakzinas (n) - south dakznikos (adj) - southern dálat (v) - complain dálatis (n) - complaint dárachos (n) - monastery darchtchul (n) - army darchtchlikos (adj) - military dáþöl (n) - island dáþlikos (adj) - insular dbréte (n) - blood délech (v) - talk, speak, say, tell délechis (n) - conversation, speech díþu (n) - word dizrikt (n) - district dób (v) - write dóngwemi (intj) - hello, welcome dráwaþ (v) - sleep E ebias (n) - room élas (n) - game erqulas (adj) - black erqulis (n) - darkness F fatche (n) - name fá'i (num) - two fchíþ (n) - bottle féchek (n) - high mountain féchkikos (adj) - mountainous fente (adj) - red fike (n) - bird fúroch (n) - dog H hat (v) - obey hatis (n) - obedience hek (num) - one helti (int) - why hentis (n) - friend hentzikos (adj) - friendly híkas (adj) - big, large, great hóngrias (intj) - an interjection expressing surprise I intqvrik (v) - to be right íres (v) - love ízdor (v) - insult K kákias (adj) - difficult kárpis (intj) - thank you kchet (v) - 1. know 2. can, know how to do something; (intj) - indeed kelt (v) - live, be alive keltözvír (v) - 1. keep alive 2. sustain keltözvíras (n) - sustainment kendöris (n) - street, road, way kepþin (v) - read kert (prep) - to, into, onto kirþ (v) - live, possess a house ktrá (adv) - approximately L lámis (n) - rain lámzikos (adj) - rainy, wet leþpi (adv) - maybe, perhaps lépias (n) - sheep língve (n) - error, mistake língvikos (adj) - wrong lípas (n) - bear luzrías (adj) - blue, green lôþem (adv) - again M méch (adj) - correct míchzrias (n) - superstition míchzrikos (adj) - superstitious miqches (n) - cheese mlépe (n) - man, person, human being mlépikos (adj) - human molpas (n) - day molpikos (adj) - daily monoq (n) - year monqikos (adj) - yearly mó'as (adj) - good múlias (adj) - many múras (n) - beer múrzikos (adj) - drunk mzôqis (n) - 1. competition, tournament; 2. battle, war N nátu (v) - dig nas (int) - when neþke (n) - spirit, ghost nís (intj) - an interjection expressing happiness nwechve (num) - five Ng ngchílki (v) - count, measure ngébi (v) - walk, go, move, come ngiþ (n) - color ngíþ (adj) - back ngvél (n) - country, nation ngvélikos (adj) - national ngþelpias (adj) - foreign O ófizálias (adj) - official olzi (prep) - from ongchil (v) - use orkis (n) - fish P pá (adv) - here pak (n) - pig pakikos (adj) - dirty paltis (n) - stairs, staircase pazkinas (n) - west pazknikos (adj) - western páznge (v) - see pékvias (adj) - patient pézetis (adj) - quick, fast plôvias (n) - pair polízias (n) - police prôþ (adj) - 1. quiet 2. empty púrvas (n) - east púrvikos (adj) - eastern Q qá'ra (n) - book qáþuk (v) - complain qech (adj) - bad qéret (v) - cry qóqas (n) - fire; (v) - burn -qu (clit) - and quzkar (n) - shop quzkrikos (adj) - commercial qúþti (num) - four R réves (n) - chief, leader, king révzikos (adj) - political ríchtus (v) - to laugh richze (n) - city, town richzikos (adj) - urban röchþis (n) - cave röchþzikos (adj) - underground T táng (v) - sit tárþ (n) - house, building típas (n) - type tólke (int) - where trézet (n) - weapon trông (v) - fight trés (num) - eight U uchþis (adj) - white úkvias (adj) - strange, weird utar (n) -north utrikos (adj) - northern úzias (n) - cloud úzikos (adj) - 1. cloudy 2. boring V varzas (n) - rain vébi (num) - three vörtias (n) - hill, low mountain W wök (v) - steal wökias (n) - theft wöks (n) - Báriázi clan Z záleb (n) - language zálebikos (adj) - linguistic záqas (intj) - okay zárad (v) - lie, tell lies zdáras (adj) - yellow zéchpas (n) - map zéngis (n) - topaz zodvart (adj) - common zông (v) - 1. die 2. kill zráte (n) - village, hamlet zötel (n) - capital Þ þakpong (v) - eat, drink þávis (n) - stone þchvír (num) - seven þíngis (adj) - small, little þklímis (adj) - sad þúbu (intj) - an interjection expressing frustration or dislike Ö ôchkias (n) - settlement ök (num) - ten ôk (v) - do, make, create ôkas (n) - creation ' 'moqchas (adj) - ugly Category:Záleb